Last Hope
by Freedom Phantom
Summary: Two ex-KGB overthrew the Russian government, installing a represive Stalinist regime. Their will; restore the Motherland to greatness and anihilate America. Rated M for strong language, violence and sexual theme. HIATUS. Currently being rewritten.


First chapter: Its only the beginning

(Author's Notes: To anybody who'll be reading this. This is the remade and amiliorated version of Last Hope. I don't know if I'll be able to continue it though. I've had one hell of writer block about this fic. Anyway, other than that I haven't changed. Got a little older, still hate communism and facsism, I still love America and Japan and I'm still a moderate Republican. Good reading.)

11:10 PM, 16th March 2005. Somewhere in the Russian Siberian desert, a small concrete building stood in the middle of nowhere. A man wearing an Ushanka with a little communist star in the middle, black sunglasses and a Soviet military uniform with it's large winter coat entered it.

Inside, the building was anything except welcoming. It was dark, smelly and it seemed as though it had been abandoned for at least a century. The mysterious man went to a rusty old elevator and descended for about two minutes. As the elevator doors slowly opened, it revealed quite a differant view than from above floor. This place was well lit, well cleaned and crwaling with Soviet soldiers armed with AK's.

He acknowledged both guards guarding the room entrance and went in. A tall man in general uniform, was waiting for him. He took a drag of his cigar before inviting him to a new, smaller room. A heavily wounded man sat, bound, on a wooden chair in the middle of the room.

They looked down at him with disdain.

"Americansky! Are you decided to talk now?" The cigar smoking general said in a thick Russian accent.

The American man, painfully raised his head. "Fuck you commie." He said with a southern drawl typical of Alabama.

The other man punched him square in the face. The power of the blow was enough, that it made him fall hard to the ground with a heavy thud. The man took him by the collar before slaming him back into the chair.

"Listen American scum! Give us the crack codes you capitalist pigs uses! NOW!" The American spat in his face, angering the Russian.

"_Mudak_ (asshole)!"

The Russian began to beat him out of anger, nearly killing him on several occasions until he had enough and drew his Makarov, aiming right between his eyes.

"He can still be useful Andrei, don't kill him."

"Why Sergei? He doesn't talk, what there's to be useful? I should kill him." Andrei said impatiently, astonished that Sergei would want to keep the American alive.

Sergei sighed at Andrei's lack of patience. "I have an idea as to how to make him talk." The American, though still having a hard time to think straight because of the pain, began to laugh. "If you think you will get anything from me. You Russians must be real dumb. No doubts Chernobyl blew up."

As he continued to laugh, Sergei closed up on him, back handing him. He roughly raised his chin, "Do you love your family CIA dog?" Sergei asked in a dark voice.

"Who wouldn't you commie scumbag."

"Because my capitalist 'friend' if you do not tell us, we will make your family regret your silence. Dearly."

"You better not even think of harming them you commie son of a bitch or I'm gonna skin y'all alive! You heard me!" He screamed, anger seering through his entire being.

Sergei and Andrei laughed at his outburst. "I think you just touched the _mudak_'s heart strings Sergei."

"Da! Now you will tell us the codes. Otherwise..." Sergei said.

The American sighed. "All right. But you better hope I don't get out of here alive, 'coz if I do, I'm gonna rip you a new asshole."

After that all that the CIA agent said was computer related nonsense. Explaining the in and out of the codes.

8:30 AM, 21th March 2005. Bev High School. As usual, the girls were strolling down the corridor, talking about the newest fashion trends, movies and musics. The actual conversation right now was about Clover's newest celebrity crush.

"I just can't get enough of Matt Damon. He's just so totally awesome."

"Yeah, yeah Clover we know. You just like said that a million times already." Sam replied, slightly bothered at Clover.

"Yeah but you have to admit that he's hot Sammy." Alex said, putting her to cents in.

Soon after, as they kept chatting, they were sucked in a nearby trash can. The girls couldn't help but curse at Jerry's WOOHPing. They then brutally landed haphazardly on the couch in front of Jerry's desk

"Dirty much!" Clover exclaimed

"Could you try not to WOOHP us through garbage cans next time Jerr?" Sam said. "Yeah Jerry, it's really unpleasant." Added Alex.

"I'm sorry girls but this is an emergency." He said as he pushed a button.

Instantly, his giant screen came to life, showing a map of the Russian Federation. Several red dots flashed across it. Jerry explained.

"In the last 24 hours, the Russian government was overthrown. It was quickly replaced by a Stalinist regime. Two men are at the origins of this putsch, Sergei Kapalkin and Andrei Noskov, respectively 58 and 52 yrs old. Both are hardcore communists and ex-agents of the Komitet Gossoudarstvennoi Bezopasnosti."

Alex and Clover looked at each other, interrogation marks over their heads. "The Comigosoudartbez what?"

"No Alex," Sam said "The Komitet Gossoudarstvennoi Bezopasnosti or KGB for short. It was a state security, spy and secret police agency of the former USSR. Kinda like the CIA in a way."

"Exactly Sam."

"That's good and all, but what's the big deal they're ex-KGBs? And what's communism?" Clover said.

"Well girls. Communism is a kind of political regime centered around the equality amongst the various economic classes. but it never works that way. That's why there's several kinds of communism, like Stalinism, Marxist-Leninist and Maoism." Jerry explained. "Stalinism is by far the worst. You cannot be free within such a system and peoples lose their rights and dignity as human beings."

"We understand Jerr." Alex nodded, Sam and Clover also nodding.

"And Clover, the fact that they are ex-KGB agents is really important. KGB is, and always was, a ruthless organisation. WOOHP has been at odds with them since I created the organisation back in the 70's." Jerry said.

"All right. What's the mission Jerr?" Sam asked

"You'll have to infiltrate the new Russian government and find what Sergei and Andrei are up to and stop them. It's imperative that you stop them girls, or many people will probably lose their lives."

"But we don't even speak Russian Jerry! How do you expect us to infiltrate the Russian government then?" Sam exclaimed.

"And don't think we'll learn it Jerr. It's like, totally imposible for us to learn it in such short time. Duh!" Clover added, "Like yeah." Alex said.

"Don't worry girls. I've got exactly what you need." He pressed a button on his desk, making a row of gadgets appear on it.

"The translation field sliver earring, when active they will translate anything others say into English for you, and anything you say into their native tongue. The jet pack back pack in Russian military style..."

"What? Why? It's like so totally ugly! If I'm seen wearing that I'll laughing stock!" Clover exclaimed.

"Because you need to blend in. A pink heart shapped backpack will attract unwanted attention."

Jerry continued with the gadgets. "You'll also have the explosive and laser lipsticks, the heat sensors 6000 infra-red motion detector sunglasses and this brand new gadget named facemaker. Its cartridges of syntex make it possible to copy a face with an acuracy of 100%. Time and temperature can affect the lifespan of the mask though. I've also uploaded all the female soviet officer uniforms outfit to your X-Powders too."

"Cool." Alex said.

"And from now on girls your names will be; Natasha Volkov for Clover, you're a 23 yrs old Lieutnant. Sam, you'll be Eva Bulkin, a 25 yrs old Major and Alex, your name is now Alexandra Astapov, 22 yrs old Lieutnant. You're all in the same unit and don't forget your new identities or to play the part." Jerry said, "Cheerio." He said as he press a button.

The girl were sucked into the ground.

"I so love my job."

8:50 AM, 21th March 2005. Moscow, Red Square, Kremlin. The WOOHP cruise missile trap door opened, unloading the girls into the Moscovite airspace. They fell a few feet before opening the chutes, falling toward the Red Square.

"Why do they call it the Red Square. It's like, not red at all?" Alex said. "Like yeah! Even my jumpsuit redder!" Clover exclaimed.

"If I remember correctly it had something to do with its original name in Russian. But it could also be because of the number of peoples who lost their lives there. I'm not really sure."

They smoothly landed, quickly folding their chutes back into their backpack.

"Allright Sammie, you don't need to tell us the whole thingie." Alex said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay guys! Let's activate our translation earring and change into our uniform." Sam said as they went from spies looking to Russian officers.

Snow fell lightly as they crossed through the Square to the Kremlin. Two guards armed with AK-74's guarded the main gate.

"Identify yourselves comrades." The guard asked.

"I'm Maj. Eva Bulkin comrade. Those beside me are my aides; Lt. Alexandra Astapov and Lt. Natasha Volkov. I have an important meeting, so could you..."

"Sure ma'am comrade. Sorry for the delay. Long live to the new Soviet Union!" The guard exclaimed, hitting his chest with fist.

The girls did the same before passing through the gate. They went to a dark corner where no one would see them and called Jerry.

"We're in Jerr." Sam said, quickly followed by a question from Alex "Do you have any suggestion on where Sergei and Andrei could be?"

"Yeah? This Kremlin thing look totally huge." Clover said looking over the cluster of buildings making the Kremlin.

"Well girls, the most likely places would be the State Kremlin Palace, the Premises of the Supreme Soviet, the the Residence of the President or the Grand Kremlin Palace. You make your pick."

"Thanks Jerr."

"Maybe we should concentrate our efforts on this Grand Palace." Clover said dreamily, "I don't think so Clover, I know what you have in mind. We're not on a sightseeing tour. My bet is that they're in the State Kremlin Palace." Sam said.

"Bubble buster." Clover said under her breath.

Sam put away her X-Powder, then lead the way.

They soon were in front of a huge rectangular concrete building with giant glass windows. High on the roof, the Soviet flag throned. They went in, and quickly changed to their interior uniforms, comprising of: a white shirt with a green tie, a knee lenght green skirt, black wingtips and, to complete the set, a green beret with a yellow star in the middle.

They began their search of the building, Sam taking the right wing while Clover took the left one and Alex the center.

Alex quickly hid when she heard footsteps coming her way. She steadied her breathing, trying to be as slinet as humanly possible. She hoped the would not would not notice her.

She heard the door open, letting two men enter the room confines. The men made their way across the room to a desk.

"The plan's going accordingly to our expectations Sergei. Except for one thing." Andrei said.

"And what it is Andrei? The plan must remain on schedule."

"One of our comm officers discovered emitions of unsual low frquencies within the Kremlin limits." Andrei explained, "of the American kind. Are you sure those filthy capitalist pigs don't suspect anything about the 'Red Alert' project?"

"Yes, don't worry Andrei." Sergei said, lighting a fat cigar.

"I was expecting this. They're spying on us, but for the wrong reasons. They're concerned about the old corrupt regime being overthrown. They do not yet realise what going on." Sergei explained, pausing a moment to take a long drag of his cigar. He sighed of pleasure, "Fidel still has it. This cigar, a real pleasure."

"As I was saying Andrei. When they realise, it will already be too late. No amount of money could save them from destruction." Sergei said, a victorious smile on his face.

"You're right Sergei. Long live to the new Soviet Union! Let destroy America together!" Andrei exclaimed, overjoyed and overconfident, "Our plan cannot fail!"

Alex waited a moment as they exited the room, laughing. When she couldn't hear them anymore, she quickly left the closet in which she hid and called Sam and Clover.

"Sammy, Clover! I totally found something! I just heard Sergei and Andrei speaking togther. Come here A-SAP!" Alex exclaimed, "I'm sending you my coordinates."

"Alright, Alex, we're coming! Hang in there." Both girls said.

They quickly hurried toward Alex location, trying to avoid as much unessary attention as possible.

Alex wasn't there though.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Sam said.

"Yeah. That strange. Where's she?" Clover stated, looking around the room for any possible clues of Alex whereabouts.

After a few moments she shooked her. "I don't get it, why would she tell us to come here A-SAP and leave?"

"I don't know Clover, that why worried. It's not in her habits." Sam said worried, "Let's try her X-Powder."

Only static. "Not good. Her frequency is dead."

"Let's find her!"

"No. We don't know where she could be. For all we know Alex could be anywhere in the Kremlin." Sam explained.

Clover sighed of exasperation. "But what then! We can't, like totally leave her here. Alex's our best friend!"

"Duh! Like I didn't know." Sam exclaimed. "Maybe we better call Jerry."

"Good idea Sam."

Still static again.

"What the heck. Still nothing. Clover, try yours."

Still nothing but static.

"Damn! What in the world. That's like totally sucks!" Clover burst in anger.

Sam began to think, "Maybe it has something to do with some kind of disruptor. But if that's the case, thats mean they we're here. But how?" She pondered, "Could it be that our X-Powder emit some kind of electronic waves?"

"I don't know Sammie, but we should like totally get out of here."

"You're right Clover, let's bounce." Sam said, "What time is it by the way?"

"Uh... Nine forty. Why?"

"Just wanted to know."

They soon where back at the main entrance, where they switched back to their winter uniforms.

As soon as they got passed the main door they were approached by an important looking man. He was an imposing, and of at least six feet. He wore a Parade overcoat with a fur ushanka. It had two rows of golden buttons as well as a belt made of yellow cloth addorned with a gilded brass buckle.

"Are you ready for parade comrades?"

Unsure, Clover asked, "Which parade do you mean sir?"

"What? You mean don't know? How is that even possible." He exclaimed, "Tell me your names and ranks?"

"Lt. Natasha Volkov, sir." Clover said, begening to sweat.

"And I'm Maj. Eva Bulkin." Sam said, worried, "Is there any problem comrade?"

"Yes there is." He said, worrying the girls even more, "You're not on the list. Are you new?"

Sam discreetly sighed, realeasing a breath she didn't know she held, "Yeah. We were just transfered from Vladivostok, sir."

"Huh, huh." He said, still looking trough his files, "Who's your superior?"

"Jeryenko...huh... comrade Col. Jeryenko Glebov." Sam said hesitently.

"Alright. Be ready for the parade at 1030, here, on the Red Square. Don't be late. You're dismissed"

Sam amd Clover promptly saluted him, "Sir, yes sir!"

They hurried away from the officer, still suspicious.

He took his walkie-talkie, "I have two suspicious officers here. Maj. Eva Bulkin and Lt. Natasha Volkov. They're not on the parade list. They've also lied about their superior officer." He said, waiting a moment, "Yes comrade. They seems to be searching some thing." He waited a little again, "Yes comrade sir. I'll keep my eyes on them. Roger and out."

A little farther, Clover and Sam had finally found a phone booth. Clover took the receiver, about to dial, but then stopped.

"Do you remember the WOOHP phone number Sam? I like, totally forgot."

"No, I don't remember either." Sam said, "Maybe Britney! She could call him for us."

"Good idea Sammy!" Clover exclaimed as she quickly dialed Britney's number.

It didn't take long before someone answered.

"Hi, who is it?"

"It's Clover, Britney. We need your help. We're like, totally unable to contact Jerry. You think you could..."

"Sure thing Clover. I'll call him with my X-Powder and patch you through, wait a sec."

Clover handed the phone to Sam.

"Jerry, it's Sam. We're in big trouble. We've just lost Alex, we don't know where she is. Our X-Powders also suddenly stop working."

"Yes. I've just received a call from the Director himself. Apparently, the CIA lost one of their agent recently. His subdermal went offline approximatively eighteen hours ago. They suspect he may have gave away the comunications encryption codes used by American agencies like the CIA and WOOHP." Jerry explained, "They must have discovered the X-Powder low signals and..."

"Blocked all transmistion through out Moscow." Sam finished.

"Exactly Sam."

"So about Alex?"

"Sorry, I cannot help you. I hope you can find her." Jerry said, sadness in her voice.

Clover tapped Sam on her shoulder, showing her her watch. It was ten twenty-nine, nearly time for the parade.

"We must go Jerr. We'll call you back later." Sam said before ending the call.

Clover and Sam quickly went into position with the officers. As they began to march in cadence, the Red Army Orchestra began to play.

(The Hymn of the Soviet Union)

Unbreakable Union of freeborn Republics,

Great Russia has welded forever to stand.

Created in struggle by will of the people,

United and mighty, our Soviet land!

Sing to the Motherland, home of the free,

Bulwark of peoples in brotherhood strong.

O Party of Lenin, the strength of the people,

To Communism's triumph lead us on!

Through tempests the sunrays of freedom have cheered us,

Along the new path where great Lenin did lead.

Be true to the people, thus Stalin has reared us,

Inspire us to labor and valorous deed!

Sing to the Motherland, home of the free,

Bulwark of peoples in brotherhood strong.

O Party of Lenin, the strength of the people,

To Communism's triumph lead us on!

In the victory of Communism's deathless ideal,

We see the future of our dear land.

And to her fluttering scarlet banner,

Selflessly true we always shall stand!

Next chapter: Totally CCCP

TO BE CONTINUE


End file.
